Various sampling techniques have been used on extremely hazardous waste sites to determine if there are any contaminants in the ground near the surface. Present subsurface sampling techniques involve using the cone penetrometer and standard augering techniques. On uncontrolled hazardous waste sites, both techniques have problems. The cone penetrometer needs to be removed from the ground and cleaned--creating risk to any of the workers involved in the operation and exposing the environment to potentially harmful chemicals. Also, a conduit is created allowing contaminants to move to other levels. Standard auguring techniques are inadequate in uncontrolled hazardous waste sites because the contaminated soil is brought to the surface exposing the environment and workers to potentially harmful chemicals.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved subsurface sampler.